


Pregnancy

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy’s finger drew abstract shapes on Daniel’s chest while his thumb smoothed over her naked back.





	Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: pregnancy.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts

Peggy’s finger drew abstract shapes on Daniel’s chest while his thumb smoothed over her naked back.

“What would you think about starting a family now?” she asked, breaking the silence.

Daniel shifted, and she lifted her head.

“I thought we were waiting,” he replied.

“We were.”

“But?”

“I’ve... missed two menstrual cycles.”

He nodded slowly. “Have you gone to the doctor?”

“I will tomorrow.”

She laid her head back on his chest, and his thumb resumed its smoothing.

“Peg?”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Peg?”

“Hmmm?”

“I can’t wait for you to be a mom.”

She smiled.


End file.
